Episode 15 (9 April 1985)
Episode 15 of EastEnders was broadcast on 9 April 1985. It was written by Bill Lyons and directed by Sue Butterworth. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Sue has a go at Mary for spending too long in their shared bathroom and leaving Annie's nappies everywhere. Ali comes in shirtless, and puts his arm round Mary. At The Vic, Den and Angie disagree over his plan to go and look at a villa in Spain - Den also suggests booking a stripper for the pub. In the launderette, Pauline and Kathy discuss Mark, the new baby, Pete and Ian - Ian comes in and asks Kathy for money. In the café, Sue is annoyed with Ali for ogling Mary earlier, but he talks her around. Naima tells Pauline she is still annoyed with Saeed for getting drunk, while Pauline does some drying for a peaky-looking Mary. Pauline tells Naima she should get drunk too, and they hatch a plan to share a bottle of wine at lunch time - Pauline invites Mary too. Kelvin visits Tony at the flat and says his mum thinks Tony will never finish it. Tony asks him whether he is dating Sharon or Michelle this week, but Kelvin says he's not too bothered, and jokes that he's learning from his dad not to settle down with one woman too soon, which upsets Tony. Pete delivers two bottles of wine to Naima at the shop, and Saeed has reservations about her drinking, but she says that it's her business. Pete, Naima, Den and Mary pop in to the launderette for a lunchtime drink with Pauline. Pauline tells Pete he should appreciate Kathy more, and says she thinks she's broody. Ian gets cooking tips from Tony and laments his father's disapproval of his ambition to become a chef. On the stall, Pete and Kathy argue about Ian, and having more kids. Ian hears them and walks away. Angie sends Den to check out a stripper at another pub, to see if they can book the act for The Vic. Tony, Kelvin, Angie and Ali join Pauline for more drinks in the launderette. Michelle comes in and offers to do some shifts while Dot is away. Ali tells Mary she should go to the doctor, but she insists she's not ill, just tired. Later, Ian and Kelvin play chess and discuss their parents. Ali, Sue, Debs and Andy discuss Mary, and decide Andy should speak to her since he's a nurse, but he doesn't agree. Kelvin tells Tony he wants to leave school. Debs visits Mary and spots some damp in her flat - she offers to help Mary get assistance from some organisations, but Mary tells her to leave. An angry Den arrives back at The Vic - Angie's sent him to watch a male stripper, which she gleefully tells Sue. Ian is planning on cooking a family meal, but Pete comes in and starts talking about boxing, trying to play fight with Ian. Ian has enough and storms out, saying "stuff the meal, stuff the lot of ya!" Continuity Dot Cotton is mentioned in this episode. Hannah Carpenter is also referred to by name for the first time. Zara Posener and Michael Evangelou were not credited for this episode. Roly appears in this episode. Locations * 23b Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Launderette * First 'Til Last * Al's Café * 3a Albert Square * Bridge Street Market * 45 Albert Square Credits Gallery File:Ep15IanTony.jpg|Tony gives Ian some cooking tips. File:Episode015DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 15 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes